Concrete Angel
by MizuKitsune248
Summary: Kagome is young when she meets InuYasha. They become friends and so much more. A little oneshot I wrote. Made me cry. InuxKag and thats all. Involves abuse and pregnancys, so rated T, just in case...Songfic


_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
_

9 year old Kagome sighed as she exited the house, her mother in the other room smoking. She was wearing a Dress that went to her knees and had a light grayish flower design and a small gray jacket. In her hand was a brown paper bag lunch. She sighed, another day, not to different, always the same.

As she entered the school ground she saw a girl hug her mother.

"G'bye mommy!" the girl called "Love you!"

"Bye, Sango!" the mother returned. "Love ya!" and the mother got in the car and drove of. Kagome stared longingly as the girl walked into the school happily. Kagome then continued on her way.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Kagome sat at her desk staring at her paper. The teacher was walking around, occasionally looking at Kagome worriedly. Kagome gazed out the window sadly, wishing to escape.

The bell rang and Kagome walked out of the class and sat on a nearby bench. Soon a boy around her age sat by her.

"Hello." He said. "I'm InuYasha." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Kagome." She said quietly.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

9 years later Kagome was looking out her window looking at the window across from her. Soon, InuYasha's older face appeared. He smiled.

"Hey." Kagome said slightly. They continued talking when Kagome sighed and smiled at him, he hand resting gently on her slightly curved stomach. She was going to tell him.

"InuYasha?" she asked. "Do you remember one month ago…?" He nodded, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm…" but before she could finish, her mother came barging in.

"Whore!" she called as she held out a pregnancy test, which showed it, was positive. "You little whore! Sleeping around with other men!" the woman slapped her and InuYasha stared in shock. She was pregnant, his mate, with his pup. Kagome looked at him as her 'mother' shook her violently by the shoulder. She shook her head, and her mother pulled her out of the room. All InuYasha could see was the shadows of an angry 34 year old beat her 18 year old daughter. He herd Kagome cry out, and then it was silence.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

InuYasha rushed downstairs where his parents and half-brother were standing worriedly. They knew how he had taken her as a mate and they had liked her at first sight. He explained what he saw/herd, and how she was pregnant, and al the while called 911.

5 minuets later, the police and ambulance came and took out a bruised and bloody Kagome on a stretcher and a hand-cuffed mother behind her. Kagome had her eyes opened slightly and looked longingly at InuYasha, who quickly got into the ambulance with her, along with Kagomes friend, Sango, and her boyfriend, Miroku.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Later that night, the doctors pronounce Kagome's child dead, along with Kagome. InuYasha was torn in two. He sobbed over the loss of his mate, His family and friends starring worriedly at him.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Ten days later, InuYasha stared at the two polished stones setting side by side, both in the shape of a heart. Standing behind him was his parents, Sesshomaru, Sango

and Miroku and there parents. All were crying, even Sesshomaru shed a few tears. He was wearing all black as the two coffins were lowered into the ground. They piled the dirt over the cases, and everyone stood there.

InuYasha turned around and walked straight through his mother, whom was sobbing uncontrollably in her mates' arms. InuYasha smiled as he saw his mate smiling warmly back at him, stomach still slightly bulge, no marks marring her flawless skin. He reached out his hand and she firmly grasped it as they walked up a hill, were many people were waiting for them. They all embraced, and in the group was Kagomes father, who died when Kagome was 7, causing her mothers pain.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
_

They all turned and InuYasha took his mate in his arms as they walked away from the two stones. Kagome looked back once more at he stones, where resting between them was a picture of her and InuYasha smiling warmly, with their friends and Family (excluding Kagomes mom) standing on either side of them. She turned and walked of with her family and friends, the words written on the stones still fresh in her mind.

_Here lies Kagome Takahashi, a young girl with a harsh life, and few friends, who was kinder than any other. Born: 1987, May 15 Died: 2006, May 14_

_Here lies InuYasha Takahashi, a young man who had many dreams, who could not live without his mate. Born: 1986, June 20 Died: 206, May 14_

_May these two souls rest in peace, and have many children in heaven._

_  
Concrete angel  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. I sort of own the plot, got it from the music video…**_

_**Shadow the Inu Youkai** _


End file.
